


only the beginning

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: Some Goody/Billy fanart || The chemistry and undeniable connection between these characters really hit me when I watched this film and I couldn’t resist the itch to make something in tribute to them. ||





	

_||[full size here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/2847248/this%20is%20only%20the%20beginning.png) ||_

**Author's Note:**

> || please ask permission to use. :) ||


End file.
